The story of Kakashi
by OceanBlue11
Summary: Long ago Kakash fell in love with a girl that already loved someone else, but when he finds out that she's Itachi's girlfriend,will Kakashi go head-on-head with Itachi or will he find his way to take Karens love for himself. A Kakashi's love story!
1. Kakashi Hatake

The story of Kakashi

Chapter1: Kakashi Hatake.

Ten years ago:

There was a heavy storm outside lightning clashing trees braking. the ninja's from the hidden leaf were on a very difficult mission to get one of their teammates Back from a hideout near the village hidden in the sound they were all tired and miserable from there other fight with some rouge ninja's probably working for Orochimaru but they don't know who they were working for, it was around 12 o'clock when they heard a screaming voice of a woman.

''what was that?'' asked of the ninja's.

''I don't know.'' Said Kakashi everyone saw that he was quite mad of hearing a girl get tortured like that ''I'll go check what happen '' then in an instant Kakashi vanished.

''I'll go with Kakashi if something terrible happens to him I'll heal him'' Said a woman with a purple hair in a ponytail.

''It might be a trap'' asked another teammate.

''but what if it wasn't a trap! What will I do then?'' she asked him with a serious look on her face.

''Fine but us five will complete our mission'' said the captain of the team, then the lady ran as fast as she could to catch up with Kakashi and then she finally did.

Then she saw that Kakashi was holding a girl the same age as them she had been slashed by a sword around her left rib she was clinching onto Kakashi's jacket screaming out of pain tears were dripping out of her eyes nonstop.

Kakashi was staring straight into her eyes then suddenly he felt something that he never felt before. He felt the pain that she was going through as well, then the ninja with the purple hair took the girl out of his arm and started healing her when she was done she put large bandages on the large scar then she said something to Kakashi before she left. 

''Now my jobs done so I want you to get information where Gai disappeared if she won't tell you force her to do so'' Kakashi nodded at her with a little bit hesitation but she didn't seem to know, after one hour the girl with short black hair woke up (the girl that Kakakshi was looking at strangely) then she tried to take out a kunai in her bag but there was nothing inside it.

''What do you want from me?'' she shouted at him.

''I need you to answer me one question then I'll let you go'' Kakashi told her.

''Fine''

''I want to ask you two question not one sorry''

''that wasn't in our deal!''

''But it's now'' he smirked at her then she blushed a little. ''question no. one where's my teammate Gai?''

''don't know what you're talking about''

''you said you were going to answer my question, didn't you?

''Fine he's inside the hideout next to a large mountain in the village of stones''

''question no. two who do you work for'' then he completely changed he's attitude on her.

''I liked you when you had that nice attitude but what's this attitude your giving me now?'' she asked then she raised her left eyebrow at him.

''no big deal just answer the question'' he told her with a little blush on he's face; she already knew that he was blushing then she gave him a sweet smile that made him blush even more.

''I work for a man but I don't know he's name but I don't really care and he works for Orochimaru'' then she saw him righting the information inside a small notebook.

''you're a ninja from the leaf village, aren't you?" he nodded.

''could I go there I don't know where I should go since I got fired from my job'' I asked with a cute puppy eye's.

''Why do you want to go there"? He asked curious, you don't know if he's smiling or not, she didn't answer that question.

''I don't have all day you know *sigh*'' she looked at him with watery eye's but she looked somewhere else.

''what's this feeling'' thought Kakashi . ''am I falling in love with her oh god don't do that to me''

''Kakashi in earth are you okay I'll tell if you want to know but you have to keep it a secret'' she whispered to him.

''Aye you scared me what's your damn problem girl'' he completely changed his attitude twice but in the inside he was freaked out (like saying that to a girl you like) then she burst out laughing, Kakashi had a question sign inside his head?

''I have a name you know its kuren ''

''Then my name is-''

''Hatake Kakashi the copy ninja yeah I know your name *sigh*''

''so I'm popular ha-ha'' I just stared at him then he shut up, then he picked her up and said.

'' you know I don't have all time so I'll take you too my teammates and figure everything out''

''are you crazy if I tell them my secret I'll go crazy!'' she shouted while holding her head.

''fine I won't''

''why are you carrying our enemy'' shouted the captain to Kakashi.

''I have my reason''

''she's like an angel'' said one of their teammates.

''so I see Gai's back''

''so I see your useless without having a rival''

''like I wanted to be your rival'' Kakashi hissed at him.

''Then the first battle is to do 500 laps around-'' then someone tapped his shoulder.

''he already left with his future girlfriend''

''future girlfriend'' shouted the purple haired lady.

''yeah his eyes were full of sadness''

''sadness huh I'll do something about the sadness in his eyes'' then she ran after Kakshi.

''girls these days are piss taking''

''we all knew that'' said the captain then they all ran after Kakashi.

''we completed our mission Hokage-sama'' said the captain.

''umm…so I see we have a guest''

''yes Hokage-sama''

''why is that bitch acting all innocent'' thought the purple headed girl (lady)

''I want to speak to Kakashi only the rest of you may leave''

''Yes Hokage-sama''

''I remember that face'' thought the Hokage.

''what do you want to talk about Hokage-sama'' Kakashi asked.

''you do remember that face, don't you?''

Kakashi scratch his head ''not really''

''I'll kill you if you don't'' I murmured at him

''yes ma'am''

''listen Kuren you have to listen to what I have to say'' then I nodded.

''kakashi will watch everything you do and you will leave under him''

''why him''

''because I said so''

''fine''

''your all dismissed''

''Can I say-''

''no, you may leave now''

''but i didn't finished saying I what I want to say''I whined.

''were leaving'' then Kakashi dragged me out of the room.

''I'll kill you for this''

''*sigh* like you could''


	2. The past

- Chapter2: the past

I had a little talk with the Hokage and the councilors, it took too long so I went to sleep but thank goodness they never found out if they did you don't want to know what they're going to do to me.

~After one hour and a half~

"Lady Karen you are now a Shinobi of Konoha" said the Hokage, they all heard a snoring sound it was obvious that it was me why did they become a councilor if they aren't listening?

"Ahem, Karen your now a citizen of Konoha" (still snoring and sleeping)

"why isn't she listening" said one of the councilors

"probably she's not interested in these subjects"

"but, how come? This subject were talking about is her future?"

"she's not a type of person to listen to something boring *sigh*" said the Hokage.

"Boring!''

"the hokage's right" I told them after appearing behind them. "since this subject is over can I go?''

"you may"

"thank you Hokage-sama for dismissing me from this subject we were just talking about"

"the subject has a nanme"

"and what may that be?''

"welcome-(then before he finished he heard the door closing) maybe I took to long"

Then I looked at him and replied "you sure did old-man"

''I was the first one to be named *sniff sniff* from an Konoha citizen''

I placed my back on a tree beside a river, I closed my eyes then opened it then a second later I saw a little brat jump in to the water like he saw an image of someone that he has issue problems with.

I got up and ran to him he came out with a smirk on his face

"I'll get my revenge It-''

"*blink blink* what are you saying?" I asked confused.

I could see that he was quite shy "I saw an image of um…-''

"Sasuke, Sasuke is that you!'' I asked with my eyes widening.

"how do you know my name I don't remember-"

"SASUKE'' I shouted then gave him a hug "don't you remember me? I'm Karen!''

"Karen *sniff sniff*what a coincidence"

"yeah. oh, Sasuke you really have grown into a big kid you know" (right now Sasuke is 7-years-old)

"you think so'' he blushed a little "I have a question to ask you"

"sure, what's it about?''

"Itachi,'' why would he ask about Itachi, I thought.

"there's nothing to say about Itachi'' I lied, they were a few things I wanted to talk to Sasuke but I couldn't ask in a way.

''how could you say that Karen!'' he shouted at me "didn't Itachi tell you were he was going"

"nope"

"if he didn't then why didn't he slaughter you like everyone else? He loved mom and dad as much as he loved you, didn't he"

'he has a point' I thought, then I smiled and tried to change the subject but he found out so it was useless.

"why do you want to know what happened to me on that day?" In these kind of question I thought it would fun to change my attitude so I did, he gave me the look are-you-an-idiot-act-a-little-mature –a-bit.

"because, I was curious"

"fine, this is what happened…

It was late and I heard that Itachi was acting strange since his been doing the top-secret mission the. So I went to your house.

Karen: lady Mikito was Itachi?

Mikito: his upstairs I just came down from his room

Karen: is it true that he change? ( I whispered into her ear.)

Mikito: I don't think so maybe, go upstairs and check on him

Karen: thanks lady Mikito,

I climb upstairs and went to his room he was sitting there like a stone; he didn't even eat the food that his mother brought him.

'it is true after all' I thought.

Itachi: you know it's late to walk around.

'he's attitude change too, is this the Itachi' I thought again still ignoring his question he just ask.

Itachi: …are you going to-

Karen: sorry about that. I was thinking about something really strange.

Itachi: like that look you just gave me.

Karen: look?

Itachi: Hn.

Karen: how did it look? Are you trying to get me to tell what I was thinking? How could you.

Itachi: …maybe…

Karen: maybe, can't I get my own privacy?

Itachi: you can't when I'm in watch.

Karen: so your saying that all this time you were staking me?

Itachi: ha-ha, when did you get this smart?

Karen: what…do you mean…by that Itachi?

I had a serious look on my face. He didn't reply so I turned around faced the door I was about to open but Itachi grabbed my hand and placed my back on the wall, then I felt him breathing on my neck, then a second later I felt his lips with mine.

In these situation with Itachi there's nothing you could do your like a bird in a cage, unless you push him off and say ''wht are you doing?' something like that.

Itachi: I love you Karen. He whispered in my ear, I wiggled my ear because it was funny how he said it, he giggled a little and threw me on the bed.

'is he going to tell me to strip my cloths of this bad really bad' I thought.

He tried to take of my pants but he stop he looked to his right and never took his eyes of the moon.

I was quite curious so I put my hands around his neck he looked at me his eyes changed to *_**mangekyou**_ _**sharingan**_*

Itachi: sorry, Karen *tears rolled out of his eyes* I'll always love from the bottom of my heart.

'well, well your kind one. So you going to allow me to kill her'

Itachi: shut up and get going take her to the old man

'fine, but can I just get a kis-

Itachi gave the person a creepy stare 'keep away from her'

'your weird Itachi'

~~the old man's lair~~

'you've brought me a girl and you expect me to have her' the old man asked.

'yes'

'fine, for how many years will I have her'

'for as long as you want she ain't mine'

'and think you could come here and have a look at her Madara'

'Hn, she's too gentle to become my black hand' Madara told him with a smirk on his face.

'get going before morning comes'

~~after twenty minutes~~

I woke up and found myself on an unknown bed I looked to my right and saw an old man silting on a chair looking at a ball.

Karen: Yikes, who are you.

'who are you? And what are you doing here'

Karen: weren't you the one who brought me here.

'weren't you the one who got me into this mess?'

Karen: shut up your and annoying old man.

'I get that from my slaves *sight*. Come and loom in this ball'

Karen: why? If it's magical I wana see it, if it ain't don't wana.

'why do you like to change your attitude? It's annoying.

It really ticked me off what he just said to me, Itachi said nothing when I do that.

Karen: I don't and first of all I'm use to it and one more thing before I come there and beat the shit out of you-

'There she goes again changing her attitude'

'I want you to tell me where the hell am i?'-

'my house'

Karen; why are you in my house?

-your in my house not your.

-were you stacking me all this time?

-when are you going leave my house?

-when are you going to stop stacking me?

-Grrr…

Then I heard a screaming voice coming from the ball, it was a magica;l ball I knew it.

Karen: let me look at it? I asked pointing to the ball.

'but can you give me a bikini- *slap*'

Karen: didn't I tell you to stop asking me those silly questions?

I stared into the magical- (don't care what they call it) ball, and say Itachi.

Karen: Itachi? What is he doing at my house with a blade?

'he's going to slaughter them one by one'

Then I heard a women screaming then a man then an old mans voice.

Karen: Papa, Mama, Grandpa.

The women grabbed Itachi's leg and asked him 'is this Danzo and the elder's doing?'

'yes, and I'm sorry'

'I'm not scarred to be killed by one who was ordered *Itachi stroked the blade into her heart*'

I fell of my chair and tried to walk but I couldn't watching that horrifying thing watching my family my clan getting slaughter and watch little Sasuke trying to get Itachi to tell him the truth.

'you should stay with until the time is right'

Karen: is should respect your rules, master ?''

''I have a name you know''

-I don't care

Sasuke saw my tears rolling out of my eyes, he got a napkin from his pocket and whipped my tears.

''Let's find our answers together''


	3. A book of remembrance

Chapter3: A book of remembrance.

I looked in the fridge and there was nothing inside it.

''Geez…not again, I never thought Saskue would eat that much''

''I heard that!'' he shouted from his room.

''Hn…like I care"

I went out to buy some bread and meat and other stuffs from the store I saw a lot of people and other people that came from other village's to attend something, then I saw a poster on the wall that said

"Konoha's Festival, tomorrow 9:00 "

''then that was going on *nod*, probably Saskue would like to come"

I thought about what he would say.

''What is this Karen, an Uchiha doesn't wear this, and I'm not going some stupid festival I have serious training to do blah…blah.''

"Nah, that's weird if I ask him to come *''

I was a bit worried how Saskue will turn when he grows older; I'm the type of girl that hates doing what people say, I do want I want to do and never stick on something for a long time.

The shop had little bread left so people were trying to get by, by barging it really pisses me off an lady asked me let her go by so I let her suddenly her a *poof* sound and a young lady with black hair appears in front of me grr…,

"Eh, why am I at the back?"

"The breads finished you got to wait for tomorrow morning at 7:00!"

"7:00, you got to be serious" I shouted from the back.

"well there no other choice is there" a familiar voice asked.

"kurenai" I looked down at her and saw that she bought some bread.

"…so the lady that went in front of me was u? you could tell me since were friends, right"

"if u say it lake that y-"

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING"

"Sorry, I never thought it was u, geez"

"I am invisible after all" I asked her in the low voice "Ill just go"

I had a depress look on my face and was dragging my feet on the floor

"Am I really invincible?" I kept repeating it. "I want to live in a world that everyone doesn't think I'm invisible"

I went to the house and put the stuff down, I was walking next to Sasuke and he even didn't see me he was chasing a ca-

"CAT"

"Huh, oh yeah I bou-*blink,blink* Karen where are u?"

"What do think your doing don't just bring some furry thing in here! Didn't Itachi tell-?"

"DON'T SAY HIS NAME" he shouted.

"Oh, my mad u do hate him that bad don't u"

"…"

'' u should be happy that u have a older but still u should…"

"Should forgive him"

"Huh"

"-a murderer as my older brother!"

"I've done a lot of bad things for someone" my made my hand into a fist "b-but my little brother forgave me, t-that night everybody thought I was kidnapped but yeah I was*sigh* the thing I'm trying to say is that at the end everything is not what you expected"

"not what u expected, huh that's crap"

"I looked behind and a saw a little boy with blonde hair jumping up and down and staring at something for a long time

I went to ask him why he was jumping before that I could talk to him some random man pushed him,

''Oww…''

The people from Konoha stared at him with a cold cruel look, an old lady wanted to help him up but someone grabbed her hand and shook his head at herand went back to his conversation.

A lady that owned a store next to this snitched to a ninja saying lies like he was making trouble, he started fighting with the customers children's…

The lady ran to the store right behind her was the ninja.

''There's that mad rat…see he's making a lot of fuss around here, doesn't he has any aunts or uncle to take care of him…''

''What did u do that for you fart? *sniff*" "huh"

The man that pushed the boy tried to punch him, but I just grabbed his arm and squeezed really hard.

''What are you think your doing *smile*?'' kept squeezing until fell to his.

The ninja came behind me and a kunai in his hand ''shit'' I muttered.

''Watch out nice lady!'' he shouted from the ground.

*clash*

''Iruka?'' I asked shocked, ''c-can u l-let me *Oww* go, p-please?"

''Oh sorry, why are you here Iruka?''

''I heard that something happened to Naruto and a lady that went crazy, and I know that it was...

I couldn't stand hearing someone call me crazy so I brought out a kunai and walked slowly to Iruka.

''Eh, Karen what the hell are u doing?"

''I can't bear it anymore! I'm not a crazy woman! I'm…I'm-''

''A nice lady'' the boy with the blonde her answered, I looked back and saw him smiling.

''What cute little blonde'' I thought. ''Thanks…um…''

''Naruto…Uzumaki Naruto hehe"

''I'll remember that''

''Karen, the Hokage wants to see u'' said Iruka.

''What dose he want?'' I whined "I hate being called up"

He grabbed her by the shirt and dragged her the Hokage's building

"let me go"

After Karen left with Iruka to the Hokage:

'N-Naruto-chan are y-you aright?''

"Yeah, thanks to the nice lady I feel much better now, and by the way who are u?''

"Eh…'' Hinata shouted to herself. ''Hinata, the one seats behind u in class"

''Oh, I never saw u in class''

'Never saw me?' "Well now u know right he-he, try not to forget my name ok "

"Sure"

Lady Hinata, lady Hinata where are u"

"I-Ill see u in t-the festival N-Naruto-kun"

"Probably not" he mumbled.

"Huh"

"There u are lady Hinata I was looking for u" he saw Naruto besides Hinata "your father will get mad if he see's u with this boy" he grabbed her by the hand "now lets go"

She smiled at Naruto before she left. "B-by Naruto *wave*"

''By'' and walked of

"Why am I being avoided?''

"What is that u want, I want to here u say something that doesn't concern violence, chaos or crisis"

And what u talk about is all three of them.

"That's hardly a welcome"

"Did she just say that to the Hokage" Iruka asked himself "that is impropriate"

"If u have nothing to say then I'm out"

"I have a gift-

"is it a scroll with Jutsu's init I gotta have it"

"gotta, that's not even a word, she acts different when she talks to the Hokage!"

"please don't interrupt when I'm in the middle of say something-

"that I like"

"yes, of course"

I glared at him at for a long period of time "you're lying"

"…of course I am! For heaven sakes can't u just let me finish one little tiny sentence, please" he begged her.

"…"

"What are u counting?"

"the sentence u just wasn't little or tiny It was… let me see… 11 words hehe"

He put his hand on face to cover his frightening face "dose it really matter?"

"To me, it dose"

"may I continue?|"

"u may"

"as I was saying…

"1…2…3…leters…" I looked up "why did u stop"

"Until u stop counting and pay attention"

"I don't see why u cant pay attention to others when their crying for help"

"I don't get your point" he looked up at Iruka and gave him a singal to leave.

"Yes, Hokage-sama"

''read this you'll know why I called u"

I looked at the cover and new whose handwriting was it. It…it was…Shisui.

"who gave u this…I chariest this for a long time who would give u this?"

"Itachi"

"Itachi…gave it to me after the night of Shisui death"

"So your telling me that Itachi gave it to u so that means Shisui gave it him!"

"*nod* he was your you-know-what"

"Don't you-know-what me!"

The two elders came in quietly and asked me to leave.

"I'll take my lead then"

"Keep that safe"

"And keep your hands to yourself"

"What did he do to you" she whispered in my ear.

"Nothing that concerns you"

"…"

"And what exactly did u do to her?"

"I gave her the book"

"Oh"

"And I don't know what will be her reaction when she reads it"

I looked through the book one by one trying not to burst out crying and wake up Sasuke who was sleeping in the room in front of me.

I saw one picture that made me giggle when I kissed Itachi on his check and started blushing like crazy.

I got out a diary from under by bed and started writing:

"I knew it wasn't your fault Itachi you always had a reason for doing something stupid I always knew that I couldn't hate you for a whole day. Did I hate you for a day? I can't actually remember anything after I got slashed by a sword on my back and it still hurts and got some of my memory erased. I have a question for you Itachi, do you still love me? Well I do and sometimes I kind of feel your presence around me. I wish you come back so I could brush your hair.

p.s. I still know that you're alive.

I shut the book, locked it, and went to sleep with a smirk on my face.


	4. Konoha Festival

Chapter4: Konoha Festival.

I arose from her bed at the morning light shone through her window. She yawned and gave a stretch, glancing ay her calendar on the wall I already confirmed what I already knew…the Konoha Festival.

I looked threw my closet trying to find the right kimono to wear then I noticed a white and black I already knew my answer. I always wanted to look nice in anything, I had a little crush on Kakashi…I wore it so he could notice me.

I went to check on Sasuke to see if he was going or not but eventually he was.

"Let's go and have blast" I said before Sasuke stopped me.

"No thanks I'll go alone, by the way I'll be caught dead if people see me with YOU!" Sasuke denied the offer.

"But I'm young, beautiful smart and a courageous woman and besides everybody thinks I'm beautiful" I told him.

"Yeah right" Sasuke muttered.

"I heard that" I hissed and went out.

As I walked on the main street I was filled with surprised and amazement at all of the activity but some people were rushing to get things ready for the Festival. Vendors were setting up the games, the centerpieces for the Festival were hurriedly constructed and stores were filled with costumers the smell of different food filled the air and the sound of music lighted up the mood. People from different from different villages came to join in the activities; Konoha was more alive than ever.

As usually I was among the last person who arrived then I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"You look beautiful" Kakahi told me. I blushed.

"Thanks y-you look good to, Kakashi" I said. "shall we"while showing my arm for him to take which he did, I was acting shyly when I was with Kakashi I have never been to a date like Kakashi so I was quite nervous.

"Do you want something to eat I'll treat?" Kakashi asked. I was pleased.

"Sure! What are we waiting for, let's go!" We both giggled then he looked at me and smiled I smiled back then we arrived.

I couldn't complain about free food and mostly it was coming from Kakshi.

"I almost forget" he said and then he handed me a red rose. "Here"

"Oh thanks" I answered "you know what it means if you give someone a red rose?"

"Nope"

"Red roses means "I love you", don't tell me that you're in love with me?" I questioned.

"Well…errmmm…no" he hesitated.

"Oh"

"So… have you ever been to festivals before" he asked.

"Tons of festivals mostly with I-…"

"You mean Itachi" he finished for her.

"Y-yeah. Sometimes with other friends, but mostly with I-itachi" I answerd.

He nodded. "Let me show you around"

As we were walking I saw an ice cream stand with different designs and flavor, Kakshi looked at me and asked "do you want some ice cream?"

I smiled with a light blush on my face "sure"

"You know you look cute when you blush?" he said.

"Are you trying to hit on me?" I questioned.

"No, it was just a compliment" Kakashi sighed.

"Well if that's so… thank you"

"Your welcome" Kakashi chuckled. I giggled while licking my ice cream; I noticed a fishing post when we arrived I tried to catch a fish but I couldn't so I kept trying until I got frustrated.

"I'll give you another chance just because I like to see you suffer even more" the shop owner said, my veins popped out, I calmed down when Kakashi grabbed me from behind I could feel him breathing on me, I could feel his head on to mine he carefully guided my hands until I catched a fish I was so happy and accidently kissed him for a short period of time.

"K-Karen you…"

"Your going to watch me win the fishing competition, aren't you?" I asked nicely running of.

"Wait Karen…"

Then I participated in the fishing competition.

"This will be a piece of cake" I said to myself.

The rules were for each person to fish as many fishes out of the water within amount of time so I formed a water style: water dragon jutsu on the water then small fishes were laid on my side flat on the floor then the water was splashing everyone around me with water.

"The winner of this competition is Karen" the shop owner announced.

"Yes! I'm the winner the winner!" I bragged but cheated but who cares I won!

"Yeah! I made it and you didn't!" Kiba explained as he won a ring tossing game pointing to Naruto.

"No fair!" Naruto shouted "I demand to have another chance"

"Like you will idiot" Sasuke said.

"Shut up Sasuke before I shut you up myself" Naruto argued.

"Oh really"

"Come on guys lets have a good time" Shino announced.

"Shino's right" Choji agreed "let's go get something to eat"

"Weren't you eating a minute ago?" Naruto stated blankly.

Kakashi and I walked past a game stand. There was big white bear and a unicorn.

"Aw that white bear is so cute" I squealed and continued walking. Kakashi glanced at the bear, after a while of walking I got tired and sat on the bench.

"Karen, could you wait I'm going to get something" Kakshi said.

"Sure go ahead" I answered. Kakshi went towards the game stand where the bear was.

He played the tossed game and lost about a few times but he mange to get the bear in one piece

"Who is that for your girlfriend?" an old lady asked.

"She's not actually my girlfriend" Kakashi scratched the back of his head. He blushed.

"Well don't let her go" the old lady adviced.

"I wonder what's talking him so long… maybe he got lost, or maybe he doesn't want to hang out with me anymore no that can't be" I thought than giggled a little.

"What's so funny?" Kakshi asked curiously.

"Nothing, so what took you so long Kakashi?" I wondered.

"Here" Kakashi said handing her the bear he turned his face the opposite direction so she couldn't see him blushing.

"Aw! This bear is so adorable; did you get it for me?"

"Well yeah… you see I-I thought you liked so I got it for y-you"

"Thank you Kakashi…" I said hugging the bear never wanting to let go, Kakashi smiled at her. He slowly got closer to me and so did I we titled our heads a little… and then we kissed.

It was a kiss filled with passion, emotion, all all the feeling they shared when they first met and the energy of youth we were both breathless when we stop.

"Good night Kakashi" I whispered to him.

"Sweet dreams"

I went home and closed my bedroom door I grabbed my pillow and starting screaming on it, I felt my lips to see if he really kissed me or if it was just my imagination, I got to exited and starting jumping and down I put the rose in some water smelled it and took a quick shower as I laid on my bed thinking of what will happen tomorrow between me and Kakashi.


End file.
